


Release

by Darksidekelz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky, Tentacles, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidekelz/pseuds/Darksidekelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron knows he can't interface with Orion Pax without jeopardizing the mission.  But perhaps he can get his release elsewhere . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.

Orion Pax was becoming a problem.

He was the enemy.  He was apt to turn on them at the most inopportune time.  He was far too attractive for his own good. 

Megatron could imagine himself pushing his former enemy up against the wall, taking him from behind, hearing the soft groans as he thrust into him, dug his claws into that red finish, made him beg for more . . .

He had to resist.  Being with Orion was to walk on thin ice.  One wrong word, and Optimus Prime would break through; the mission was far too important to jeopardize for an act of lust.  Even if Megatron couldn't stare at the former Prime without feeling the heat pooling in his panels.  He manually disregarded a request from his internal protocols to activate his interface equipment with an annoyed growl, and continued his trek down the hall, away from temptation, away from Orion Pax.

If Starscream had been there, this needn't have been a problem.   If Starscream were there, Megatron would pull him aside, take him, debase him, vent his frustrations upon him until Starscream was reduced to a quivering wreck on the floor.  Release found, Megatron could finally get back to work, without being plagued by the curve of Orion Pax's hips, the luster of his finish, thoughts of how his frame would buckle under his hands. 

This was getting out of hand.

He had to take care of this problem now.  It shouldn't have been hard - he had an entire ship full of warm bodies to fulfill his needs.  The only trouble would be choosing.  He could fuck a drone, be violent as he desired - he could even kill the thing - nobody would miss a drone, after all.  Yet there was something impersonal about drones.  He wanted something with a name, a pretty face, a shred of pride to destroy . . . a drone couldn't provide that, but perhaps one of his officers?

He thought his new second in command - Starscream's replacement.  She wasn't too far displaced from the Seeker.  She had a beautiful frame, sleek and deadly - small, proud, treacherous.  And yet, unlike Starscream, she had a  shred of competence.  While she could never hope to best Megatron in a fight, he was not entirely keen on making an enemy of her yet.

Knock Out, perhaps?  He was every bit as sleek as Starscream, vain, sexy, weak.  He would do fine.  The thought of making the good doctor beg at his feet sent a jolt of heat through Megatron's spark.  He'd have to take care not to damage him too badly - the Decepticons _did_ need a medic, after all.  Otherwise it was not an altogether offensive solution. 

With a renewed sense of purpose, he strode through the ship in the direction of the med bay, hoping that the mech would be there when he arrived - that his assistant, Breakdown wouldn't be there with him.  No matter, he could always watch.

"Admirable."

The sound of his own voice pulled him from his thoughts.  He looked around the hall, seeking the source of the sound.

"So - good.  You are - successful.  Superior.  I - could not - succeed - without - you."

 The words were disjointed, unnatural, as if the words had been individually stitched together from different conversations.  A soft feedback filled the hallway.  Megatron turned his attention to a door that stood slightly ajar, a glitch in the system must have kept it from closing all the way.  He supposed that Soundwave had to divert attention from _somewhere_ in order to keep up with the increasing demands of Project Iacon, and better the door to a storage room than say, the ship's surveillance system.

He jostled the door open - just enough for his massive frame to squeeze through.  It was someone's lucky day.  Whatever drone was shirking their duties to make frankly _bizarre_ audio clips of praise from on high was about to help the big boss to relieve a little stress.

The audio clip kept on playing, the low feedback loop still sounded, and now, Megatron could hear shuffling, and the telltale whirr of vents doing double duty.  It seemed that someone else was thinking on the same wave length.  How fortunate.

"I want - you.  I want - to - take - you.  I want - to - reward - you."

The shirker certainly had hidden himself well amongst the many shelves that lined this room.  But Megatron was getting closer.  His footsteps echoed softly on the metal floor, and for a second there was a pause in the audio, as if the drone had noticed his presence.  It was short-lived, however, and the sound picked right up again, accompanied this time by a mechanical buzzing that reminded Megatron far too much of a pressurizing spike.  Once again, he had to brush aside a command to activate his interface protocols.

_Not yet._

"Take - this.  A reward.  You are - so - good.  Soundwave."

Megatron had known his third in command for some four million years.  In all that time, he had never imagined seeing him quite like this.

Soundwave stood on trembling legs in the corner, his long arms braced against the wall, taking the brunt of his weight.  Both of his tentacles had been extended, the first  wrapped around his body, its tendrils coming to a rest around Soundwave's throat, while the other had made itself at home in the mech's valve, where it was thrusting hard enough that Soundwave's knees were having increasing difficulty in keeping him upright.

It was a surreal sight.  Soundwave was his most loyal follower, to be sure, and had been by his side for so very long, yet Megatron had never considered him an option, even at his most desperate.  He respected Soundwave, even if only a little.  Soundwave was competent, humble, and did a brilliant job of not drawing any attention to himself.  That wasn't what Megatron needed in an interface partner.  They were means to an end, complete with violence and humiliation - he didn't respect his partners - he didn't _want_ to.  Soundwave had never been an option.

And yet now, seeing him here like this, Megatron found himself admiring the sleek curves of that dangerous frame, those powerful legs, elegant arms, and he could think of a thing or two he wouldn't mind doing with those tentacles.  And that was to say nothing of the fact that it was _his_ voice coming from Soundwave's playback.  Soundwave was getting himself off to the sound of _his_ voice, his praise.  Soundwave wanted him.

It was about to be Soundwave's lucky day.  He took a step forward.

"Enjoying yourself, Soundwave?"

The bot's reaction was instantaneous, and almost laughable, as his knees gave out, sending him collapsing downwards, though his warrior's instincts saved him from the crash that would've taken any lesser bot; he landed in a crouch, tentacles whipping back into place, and he scurried backwards, with more haste than Megatron had seen him use in a long time.  His head remained steady, but Megatron knew him well enough to know that he was frantically looking for a way out - not an easy task with Megatron's massive frame blocking the door.

"And here I thought I had ordered you to keep an eye on Orion Pax and his progress."

A flurry of data flew across Soundwave's visor, so fast as to be unreadable, but he recognized some of it as the archive that Orion Pax was hard at work decrypting.  And he didn't miss the surveillance shot of Orion Pax's quarters, either.  He wasn't angry.  If anyone were capable of multitasking to such a high degree, it would be Soundwave.

"I'm sorry," he said, in Breakdown's voice as he tentatively rose to his feet.  "I'll get back to work - immediately," a  mix of voices this time.  He stepped towards Megatron, granting him a wide breadth as he made to pass by.  His EM field was pulled tight, and his posture was aloof as ever, but Megatron had no doubt that his third was tense, and more nervous than he'd been in millennia.

Megatron stepped into Soundwave's path, causing him to hesitate, letting a flash of insecurity shine through.

"Leaving so soon?"

Soundwave didn't respond this time.  How strange it was to see him at such a disadvantage.  He'd long ago learned to disassociate the word 'vulnerable' from Soundwave altogether, and yet here he was, so unsure - stay and face Megatron's wrath?  Flee and face Megatron's wrath tenfold?  Or submit and risk losing Megatron's respect?  The thought couldn't help but bring a sadistic grin to Megatron's face.  This was just what he needed.  He took a deliberate step forward, putting himself well into Soundwave's personal space.  To his credit, he didn't flinch away.  He was no Starscream.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were fucking yourself to the sound of my voice.  Care to offer an explanation?"

To Megatron's surprise, Soundwave averted his gaze to the floor.  Even without a face, he couldn't bring himself to meet Megatron's eyes.  He certainly wasn't a bot accustomed to feeling ashamed.  Megatron leaned in close, much as he would with Starscream, and grasped Soundwave's chin in his hand, gently redirecting his face in the proper direction.

"I asked you a question, Soundwave."

Megatron hadn't expected Soundwave to bolt.  Soundwave was smart - certainly smart enough to know that any punishment would be worse should he flee.  Yet still, within seconds, he was ducking out of Megatron's reach, sprinting by, dashing around the rows of shelves and out the door.

"Running away, Soundwave?  That's not like you at all."  And with that, Megatron was after him, plowing through shelves of useless junk, as he made his way to that door - which promptly closed on him, all the way this time.  Never underestimate the bot's ability to get himself out of a conflict.

Megatron still had enough self-control to not tear the door from its frame, instead opting to stand before it.  There was no sense in causing pointless damage to the ship, least of all while Orion Pax was still on board.  There was a more sensible way to do this.  He opened up his comm.

"Soundwave, I know you can hear me."

As predicted, silence met him on the other end.

"I know you're smarter than to run away from me, Soundwave.  You're no coward.  So why?  Could it be that you've spent so much time with _Starscream_ , that you've picked up some of his - less desirable traits."

The door slid open, Soundwave's frame facing him head on, a flicker of agitation in his otherwise tightly-controlled EM field.

"Much better," Megatron said with a wicked grin.  "Now come back in here.  No sense in handling this where - impressionable eyes might stumble across it."

Soundwave did as he was told without hesitation, stepping fully into the room.  The door slid shut behind him.

The moment he heard the click indicating that the door was fully sealed, Megatron was reaching out, grabbing one of Soundwave's long arms, and whirling around, releasing him roughly into one of the upended shelves.  Megatron was on him in an instant, pinning the smaller body beneath his own.  Come to think of it, Soundwave _was_ about the same size as Starscream, wasn't he?  The realization made his still-sheathed spike twitch in anticipation.

_Not yet._

Megatron leaned in close, so that their faces were no more than a foot apart.  "How does this feel, Soundwave?  Is this what you wanted?"

A shudder ran through the frame beneath him in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Megatron mused, allowing his body to slide down, so that their interface panels were better aligned.  "You're in luck, Soundwave.  Today, this is exactly what I want too."  And with that, _finally,_ he allowed his equipment to slide open, his spike pressurizing itself the moment it was freed.  "I see you've closed that lovely interface equipment.  That simply won't do."  Megatron leaned in close, allowing his mouth to rest just beside Soundwave's audial, "open for me."

The response was instantaneous, Soundwave's panels sliding open, the sound of his own spike pressurizing, meeting Megatron's audials.  He shifted beneath Megatron, just enough to allow his legs to spread a little further.  In spite of the seeming eagerness of his actions, Megatron couldn't help but notice that the body beneath him was tense, with its EM field still pressed tightly inwards, as if he were terrified.

It was a feeling he was accustomed to from those he interfaced with, yet somehow, with Soundwave, it was somewhat of a mood-killer.  Perhaps he was growing a conscience.  With great reluctance, he leaned back on his knees, his spike remiss to leave that welcoming heat.

"I'm sorry," he said.  How unlike him to apologize!  What had Soundwave done to him?  "I will not force you if this is not something you want."  He began to rise up, wondering if his spike would allow itself to be forced back beneath its cover, or if he'd have to resort to self-service after all.  Before he could get far, however, he found thin fingers grasping at his own.  _Stay_ , they said.

"You're sure about this?"  Megatron asked, his voice as cruel as ever, despite the sympathetic words.

Soundwave's response was to roughly pull Megatron back down, wrapping his legs around Megatron's waist to keep him from leaving again.

"Good."  And with that he aligned himself with Soundwave's valve and thrust in.

Soundwave stiffened, his thighs trembling around Megatron's waist as he buried himself deeper.  It was a tight fit.  Megatron doubted that Soundwave's valve saw much use, and it was already so small to begin with - he could feel calipers straining around his not-inconsiderable girth.  He suddenly feared breaking the smaller mech, even as he sheathed himself, Soundwave wriggling with discomfort all the while.  This wasn't going to work.  When it came down to it, he _didn't_ want to hurt his third - he was too valuable, had too much work to finish, and was Megatron's only real confidant - a shred of sanity on a ship where half the crew wanted him dead. 

He pulled out, untangling himself from Soundwave's legs, trying to ignore the confused expression that consumed Soundwave's faceless being.

"I'm sorry.  I can't do this.  Not to you."  Megatron rose to his feet, and turned his back on the mech; he didn't want to look at Soundwave right now.

"Forgive me, Master." 

Megatron stiffened.  That was Starscream's voice.  His spike twitched, as if to spite him.  Soundwave _was_ a smart mech, after all.  He heard the sound of shifting behind him, but refused to look.

"I should have known that _I,_ never stood a chance against the - er - mighty Megatron."

"Soundwave," Megatron growled.

"How unlike you to back down from a fight, Master."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Have you missed me?  Have you missed - what I - do - for - you?  How - I make - you - feel?"

"That's enough!" Megatron bellowed, whirling around.

Soundwave had pushed himself up into a sitting position, watching Megatron intently.  The cunning bastard knew exactly what he was doing.  Who was Megatron to deny him?

He lunged forward, flipping Soundwave onto his stomach, and pressing down on his face, burying it into the ground.  Soundwave struggled feebly against him.

"Stop," Megatron growled.  The struggling stopped.

  Oh, he could get used to this.

Megatron leaned in close, nuzzling the side of Soundwave's helm in a deceptively gentle motion.  "Stay like this for me."  When he pulled away, Soundwave did not move - his head remained flat on the ground, while his back arched, exposing his interfacing equipment for Megatron to see.

He didn't spend long admiring the view.  His spike was still hungry, craving more after that brief taste it had received earlier.  There was no hesitation this time.  He wrapped his hands around thin hips for leverage, and thrust home in one vicious strike, pushing Soundwave several feet forward under its force.

A burst of static filled the air, and Soundwave's legs scraped frantically along the floor, trying in vain to make more room for Megatron.

"What did I say?" Megatron couldn't keep the sadistic glee from his voice.

"Forgive me, Master," Starscream's voice replied, sending a pulse of heat right to the center of Megatron's spike.  He pulled out, only to thrust back in again, Soundwave trying harder this time to remain stationary.

He took up an excruciating pace, just as he would have done were it _actually_ Starscream beneath him, and tried to ignore every time he felt something shift out of alignment, felt a caliper get bent out of place.  Soundwave lacked the Seeker's wings, but they were close enough in size that it wasn't too hard to pretend it was his second that he was fucking.  It didn't hurt that Soundwave seemed to have _somehow_ picked up a vast library of the very sounds Starscream would make while being pounded into the floor.

"Oh Master, yes Master!  There!  Right there!  Oooh, yes!"  Starscream's voice cried, encouraging Megatron further.  He wouldn't be long if this kept up.

He dove in once again, deep, and the cries stopped, replaced with a burst of static that was all Soundwave's as he overloaded, writhing and scrambling anew as he let it consume him, before falling limp.  Megatron wasn't far behind, getting in a few more desperate thrusts before he came as well, his transfluid joining the mess of lubricant and spilled energon that trailed behind him as he pulled out.

The fantasy was over, his needs were met.  Ordinarily, this would be the part where he left his partner on their own to clean themself up, perhaps make their way to the med bay.  He couldn't do that to Soundwave, however.  Soundwave was different.  If he couldn't afford to make an enemy of Airachnid, then he _definitely_ couldn't afford to make one of Soundwave. 

He rolled to the side, seating himself, and looked down at his third in command, who was still sprawled limply on the floor, a sticky, exhausted mess.

"Soundwave?  Status?"

Weakly, Soundwave pushed himself up just enough so that Megatron could see his system report scroll down his visor.  To Megatron's surprise, he was not nearly as bad as he'd expected .  With the interface partners Megatron kept, it was easy to forget just how tough a gladiator like Soundwave could be.

"Soundwave - superior," Megatron's own voice replied.

"I see."  He rose to his feet, and in an uncharacteristic move, turned around to offer a hand to Soundwave. 

Soundwave allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, and stood with a stability that Megatron hadn't expected, given his earlier performance. 

"Lord Megatron - do you - feel - better?"

Megatron grinned, in spite of himself.  His third was such a delight - he was really going to have to do this again some time.

"Yes, I think so.  I'm sure Orion Pax appreciates it."

Soundwave did not reply.

"And I do too.  Good job, Soundwave."

Even Soundwave, who maintained such strict control over his emotions, couldn't hide that burst of joy that exploded from his EM field.  Megatron allowed himself a rare chuckle before turning his back on his third, striding towards the door, which slid open for him unprompted.

"Now, clean yourself up and get back to work."

 

**Author's Note:**

> mmrrf...
> 
> This was actually the first porn fanfic I've every written. Very enlightening experience. Will attempt again later.


End file.
